User blog:ShawnCognitionCP/Shocktober: Poltergeist
Hello, Creepypasta Wiki community, and welcome back to Shocktober. With these closing days before Halloween, there was one last major film we couldn't leave behind. One of the more important films on this list (of already very important films), we will be taking a look at Poltergeist. The remake never happened. We're ignoring it. Following the five members of the Freeling family as they move into a new house in California, they eventually discover that the house was built on a Native American burial ground. When the spirits attempt to get the family out of the house, they eventually target the youngest member of the family, a little girl by the name of Carol, in their journey to attempt to fully pass over. This eventually results in a pair of physics being called in to help them. If this sounds cliche, you actually have this film to that for the surfacing of that cliche. Directed by Tobe Hooper (The Texas Chain Saw Massacre) and Co-writen/produced by Steven Spielberg (Jurassic Park, E.T.), the movie's budget of nearly 11 million dollars allowed the legendary pair to work to their fullest extent, both allowing the creation of a masterpiece, and a massive box office success, at nearly 122 million dollars in the box office alone. Scenes such as the television scene have been the subject of countless parodies and knock-offs, due to their powerful imagery. The tree and pool scene also come to mind, but the sight of little Carol sitting in from of the static-filled television and speaking to spirits (whom oddly sound like a whale), is something that is simply put- legendary. Winning awards for everything from Best Horror and/or Thriller Film, to Best Make-up, this film didn't just boast a success in the box office, but also a global, and critical success. The controversy of this film comes in many areas, and will be the main focus here. Much like The Omen, many strange events were recorded to have happened during, and after the production of this film. Hardly based in fact, the paranormal in general is something that must be taken with a grain of salt. During the pool scene, a real human skeleton was used, rather than a prop, due to a human skeleton apparently being much cheaper at the time. JoBeth Williams, the actress whom played Diane Freeling, was not afraid of the skeleton, but rather the overhanging electric lights whilst in the water. Steven Spielberg comforted her by stating that he would die as well, if they fell into the pool. Several people involved in the film had premature deaths, which only feeds the worries/hopes of the more paranormal-prone viewers into thinking a genuine curse was involved, or caused, by the film's production. Some thing that the film disturbed something it should not have. Factual or not, it makes for a good story. Regardless on your take of the supernatural, this film stands as a holy grail of horror. It shows what happens when two great, gifted minds come together, and create something as dark as they can. It will never be forgotten. It'll always have light behind it. Category:Blog posts